Radio
by ShaddowQueen
Summary: My first story...So don't bite. Its about the Akatsuki meeting two adventure loving girls, and the Akatsuki trying to find their way back home!


Chapter 1

Radio: I...Just want to fly...All Around the World Statues Crumble For Me...Cuz they Know How Much I Love You!!!

Renee: I...Just want to fly...fly, fly, fly, fly, higher than the Sky...

Nova: Put your arms around me baby, Put your arms around me baby...

Both: I...Just...Want...To. Fly! Hahahaha

Renee and Nova continued dancing and singing, even after the song was over. Nova was visiting her friend, Renee, for the summer (Renee lived in a small town called Ferndale. It was located in Washington State). Nova and Renee had been friends for what was going to be 6 years now. Renee and Nova were a year apart in age, Nova being the oldest at 17. Nova and Renee were physically opposite, where Nova had platinum-blond hair; Renee would have light-brown. Renee would have blue eyes, where Nova would have greenish-amber eyes. Where Nova is petite, Renee is a normal size.

Radio: ...That was Le Disco by the Shiny Toy Guns, up next will be Lazy Generation by The F-Ups. Stay tuned for more of the 80s 90s and Now...ffffffzzzzzzzz...

Renee: Who are the F-ups?

Nova: They are a really cool band; I love the song Lazy Generation!

Renee: I've never heard of them before! Hey do you want to walk to your grandma's and see if we can get a ride to the mall tomorrow morning!?

Nova: Ok, if you're willing to wake up before 8:00am to start walking, cuz it's going to take at least 2hrs to get to my grandma's house!!

Renee: Well it's almost 8; do you think we should head to bed now?

Nova: That would be a good idea! (She said it with a sarcastic tone of voice)

Renee and Nova went to bed soon after turning off the computer, and Renee having a fight with her younger brother, Mac. So the real time they went to bed was more around 9:30 than 8:00pm!

Elsewhere a group of five boys were lost in some city called Lynden. They had no clue were they where. The tallest of the bunch had teal colored hair, and kind of tan gray skin color with three weird triangular marks under each eye. He also carried a rather large sword wrapped in bandage-like cloth. The next boy, who stood next to the teal haired boy, had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, minus the bangs that hung in his face. He also had strange red eyes. The third boy had blonde hair with a pony tail set towards the top of his head while the rest hung lose in the back, and a bang pulled over where it covered the left side of his face. The fourth had reddish hair and looked rather young, like he was only fifteen to sixteen. The last boy had black spiked hair and wore a mask that covered his whole face save for his right eye. They all wore long black cloaks with red clouds on it, and all wore flat straw hats with bells attached.

Masked boy: Hey guys...I think we are lost!!

Blonde: I think we all know that, Tobi:

Tobi: Eeek! Save me Sasori-kun!

Sasori: Don't get me involved with your stupid antics!

Tall boy: Quit running away and face Deidara like a man, you pussy.

Deidara: You heard Kisame. Come here!!

Tobi: Aaaaahhhh! TT

Red eyed boy: Would you three give it a rest already!

Kisame and Sasori had a hold of Tobi while Deidara was trying to land a hit on him.

Kisame: Just trying to have a little fun Itachi! shrugs shoulders

Itachi: ...Lets just find a place to rest for a bit. We will continue in the morning.

The five boys ended up falling asleep on top of the Windmill mini mall. Hidden safely away from anyone who might try and bug them.

Nova: hello?? ...GET UP!!!!!!!

Renee: Who, What, Where?????? jumps out of a deep sleep with drool running down her face

Nova: About time you lazy bum. I thought we were going to get up before dawn!!? The sun is already up!

Renee: Sorry...what happened to the alarm clock?

Nova: It went off half an hour ago!!!

Nova and Renee fought while the got dressed and packed for the walk. They quietly left the house and started down the road. About half way to Nova's Grandma's house, they stopped for a little break along side of the road.

Renee: So, how much longer till we get there?

Nova: Maybe no more than a half hour. What are you tired already?

Renee: No, I just wanted to know. And I really want to be at the mall right now!!!! ;-)

Nova: We will get there soon enough. The mall doesn't open till 9:00am, it only 7:15am, even if we get to my grandmother's we would have to wait for at least half an hour or more before we would get into the mall!

Renee: TT

After Renee and Nova arrived at the house, they sat down and had tea with Nova's Grandmother. At 8:45am they all decided to get going. After Nova's grandmother dropped them off Nova and Renee walked to Mc Donald's for some breakfast. Soon after eating the girls walked across the street to the Bellingham Mall.

Renee: Hey Nova we should go to SunCoast first and see if they got any new key chains and T-shirts!

Nova: Sure, but after that we're going to Walden's. I need to see if they got any new Black Cat mangas are in.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tobi: Deidara-sampi...how much longer do we have to walk?!

Deidara: One more word...and I'll blow u to pieces!

Tobi: ...

Kisame: What is this place? stares at the large building

Sasori: Let's go in and find out!

Itachi: ………

Tobi: Look at all the people!! Tobi loves the people!!!

Tobi ran up to some innocent looking girl and hugged her! Little did he know she was not so innocent, the girl grabbed his right arm and flung him over her shoulder, he landed with a loud _thunk_ on the pavement in front her.

Deidara: O.O……..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Itachi: O.O…………

Kisame: Hahahahaha XD bent doubled over in laughter

Sasori: Wow….Who is she?!!!

Tobi: . ….Owwww. rubs head

Girl: Sorry I thought you were trying to mug me.

She then helped Tobi up and apologized again. She and her friend then walked away into the very large building with large glass windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor. The four walked in after them, dragging Tobi along. Sasori caught up to the girls and asked for their names. The first girl ( the one who kicked Tobi's ass) was called Nova. She had platinum-blonde hair, and had greenish-amber eyes. Her friend was named Renee; she had light-brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Sasori: Do you girls know what this place is called??

Nova: -.- Its called the Bellingham Mall. You know a place where you blow all your money in one hour.

Renee: Not all in one hour! Say like two and a half hours at least! J

Nova: ya like after forty-five minutes of you just window shopping! -.-

Renee: ……….. P

Sasori: do you girls mind if we just tag along? You see we are new to the area and would like to take a look around in friendly company.

Nova: Well its kind of obvious that your new, I mean you boys don't even know the Bellingham mall for heavens sake!! Its like the biggest thing around here.

The five boys tagged along with the girls. They visited everything from a girly store called **Claires** to book stores, and back around to another store Called **Hot Topic. **The boys were about to kill he girls until Nova told them all ( including Renee) to sit down and that she would be right back, then took off to the food court section of the mall, which they now call hell.

Tobi: Tobi's feet hurt! L

Deidara: Stop complaining.

Tobi: But, but…

Deidara: One more word and I'll kick your ass to the moon and back.

Renee: Now boys there is no need to fight! .

Everyone: -Glares-

The next five minutes were spent on who was more irritating, Tobi or Renee. The Four ( Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame) all agreed that they were the same and needed to die. Unfortunately for the four boys, Nova got back before they could get Renee shoved in the same trash can Tobi was now in. Soon after Tobi was out of the trash can and happily stuffing his face with food, Sasori and Deidara were relieved that it kept him quiet. –At least for now-

Nova: So were you boys from anyway? You don't look like you come from around here!

Itachi: I'm from Konoha, The Land of Fire, or the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Kisame here is from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Deidara: Me? –points at self- Well you will just half to find out yourself because I'm not telling you!! –smirks-

Sasori: …..I am from the Village hidden in the Sand. Also known as Sasori of the Red Sand.

Tobi: Tobi does not know were he is from.

Nova: Do you always speak in third person?

The Boys: YES!!!!!!!!

Nova: …….ok. Anything else you boys would like to share??

Itachi: ……Yep, but if I told you I would have to kill you.

Nova: O.O

Renee: Hahahahaha

Kisame: Don't laugh, he will really do it!

Renee: O.O runs away in terror

Nova: Great now I have to go and find her ass. stomps off after Renee

o.o.o.o.o.o

Elsewhere (like 5 miles) in a small shopping center called Sunset Square, two boys and a girl sat on a curb, completely lost. In order from left to right, the first boy had long dark brown hair and fine features, tall and thin with hazel eyes. Next to him was the other boy, he had short spiky red hair and far features, also tall and thin with red eyes. Last in line was the girl with purplish-blue hair, elegant features, a bit shorter than the two with blue eyes.

Girl: Don't you think we should walk around and ask some one for directions to this mall place, where we are meeting everyone else?!

Both Boys: No.

Girl: ….Boys. Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to go and find this place by myself if I half too. Good bye. gets up and walks away

No more than five seconds passed by until the boys realized that she really took off. The red head jumped to his feet and took off after her; the brunette was hot on his trail. Ten minutes later all three were walking down a highway. Soon they came up on a sign that said "Bellingham Mall Next Left". All three looked at each other in turn and decided to follow the signs. In the end, they stood in front of a large building with glass windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor.

Girl: I think we should go in. stares in awe at the tall windows

Boys: Why?

Unknown: Leader!!!!!!!!

Next thing the red head knew, he was on the ground with a very loud person with an orange mask, on top of him.

Girl: Hey Nagato, it looks like your fan found us first!

Nagato: Get off Tobi! Tobi jumps off Where is everyone else?

Unknown: Here!

Nagato: Konan, can you count heads! rubs temples

Konan: 1..2..3..4..5…..10 in all stops to think wait a moment!

Nagato: Ten?? There is only nine of us total! Alright who of the ten are not apart of the Akatsuki?

Nova/Renee/brunette boy: raised hands

Nagato: confused who are you two?

Bunette boy: I'm Allen! jumping up and down

Nagato: I know that! I'm talking about the two girls!! starting to loose his temper

Itachi: The blonde one is Nova, and the brunette is Renee.

Everyone: O.O

Nova: we could of introduced ourselves!


End file.
